


Listen up, pretty boy

by renhuis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, art kid renjun, athlete hyuck, geography major jaemin, jenos just mentioned, renhyuckmin, sociology major hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renhuis/pseuds/renhuis
Summary: renjun has the honor to paint on two cute boys





	Listen up, pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is Really random but i had this idea late at night (or early morning, at this point)
> 
> again, english is not my first language and this is unbeta'ed

Finally.

 

Renjun let out a small groan at the sight of the dance rooms a few metres away from him. He dragged his body the last few steps to the door, opened it and slammed it close just to drop his heavy bag on the floor with another groan. He put his hands on his hips and stretched his back with a small ‘oof’ and a small, relieved ‘haa’. It took him some time to find the right place. He was glad he left the house earlier than he would normally. 

The boy then sat on the floor and started emptying his bag. Tubes of various colors of body paint were placed next to him on the wooden surface, followed by glitter and paint brushes of different sizes. 

His art assignments were probably on their way, so Renjun wanted to use the remaining time to prepare himself since he arrived early. With a satisfied hum, he leaned back to look at the organised result on the floor. 

The door clicked and a head peeked through the gap of the door, eyes scanning the room and they widened happily once they identified the items Renjun spread next to him. “Oh, this is Renjun, right? “

Renjun nodded, offering him an inviting smile. “Hi, you are..? “

“Jaemin, “ the boy hummed, closing the door behind him after he had entered the room. He eyed the utensils Renjun had brought with him. “Are you going to use that all? “

Renjun shrugged. “We’ll see”

Jaemin let out another hum and Renjun felt so, so awkward. He wanted to keep the conversation going but he didn’t know how. And the fact that someone else was also going to join made it even worse for him. 

To his misfortune, both happened to be extremely attractive. 

When Hyuck entered the room, Renjun almost groaned internally. How would this go? He hoped he wouldn’t get too distracted. 

 

“ _You’ll get two students assigned, “ his teacher had said, a small smirk curling her lips. A wave of groans had been to be heard in the classroom when they realised that they wouldn’t be choosing their own canvases._

_Renjun had glared at the teacher in disbelief, angry that she was forcing him to socialise with new people. He had no time for that._

 

It was probably because she was tired of seeing Jeno on all of his works. Renjun and him always joked about Mrs. Cha skimming through his folder and always seeing the same face with the same expression. It was always a different art piece, with a different style but Jeno was always there. 

Renjun was convinced _he_ was the reason she set them all to suffer. 

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck. But please call me Hyuck, “ he said with a grin and Jaemin and Renjun gave him a smile back. 

Both boys seemed pretty open and Renjun supposed they had to be if they voluntarily signed up to be a canvas for the art class. 

The two boys were sitting across him, legs crossed and awkwardly coughing. 

After a long moment passing, Renjun groaned. “God, I’m terrible. I didn’t properly introduce myself. Hi, I’m Renjun. I’m sorry, I’m not too good with new people”

Jaemin let out a small chuckle, watching the smaller boy prepare his paint. “It’s okay. So, should we take off our shirts or? “

The art student blushed a little at that, turning his head away to hide his pink cheeks and tried to focus on mixing the colors right. “Yeah.” 

But the red on his neck and his ears gave away how flustered he really was. 

Hyuck snickered at the sight and pulled his sweater over his head, his body shivering at the sudden cold. He leaned back, watching Jaemin do the same, but not as comfortably as he himself did. The boy awkwardly hugged his body and tried to hide some skin even though he knew they’d eventually see his whole upper body anyway. 

The way Hyuck just sat there made Jaemin wonder why he was so comfortable. But one quick look and he concluded that the boy must be an athlete. They were used to showing skin, especially in locker rooms, so it made sense. He had no abs or anything but his muscles were quite defined. Jaemin almost pouted, he was kind of jealous of the other. 

“Who wants to start?” Renjun had now turned back again, holding a color palette in his left hand and a brush in his right. Even though this was embarrassing for him, very much so actually, he was excited too. 

He had never painted someone’s body. Sure, he had doodled on his hand and arm during math, but that definitely wasn’t the same thing as painting on two strangers. 

“I’ll go,” Jaemin volunteered hesitantly and Renjun scooted closer to the pink haired boy. He eyed his canvas, though not for too long because he didn’t want Jaemin to feel too uneasy. After a quick glance, he dipped his brush into the small sea of blue and brought the brush to Jaemin’s collarbones. He watched as the blue spot continued to grow in size and let out a satisfied hum. 

“By the way, I’ll let you know I have no idea what I’m doing,” Renjun said after a while, eyes still on the other’s bare skin. 

“Huh?” 

Renjun turned to Hyuck, who had furrowed his brows in confusion. “Well, I have no idea what I’m doing. This is the first time I have to do something like this, it’s weird. Hope it’ll turn out good, though.”

The athlete laughed. “Didn’t you plan anything?”

Renjun shrugged, turning to Jaemin again. 

“Sure, I did. But I didn’t really like any of my ideas so I decided to just do whatever.”

Jaemin had moved around a little in the beginning, the hairs of the brush were tickling him and the paint felt cold on his skin but he tried to sit still because he didn’t want Renjun to get annoyed at him

“Tell me about yourselves,” Renjun hummed, dipping his brush in red, ”Or this will feel like forever.” He brought the brush to Jaemin’s skin and dragged it from the collarbone to his chin, the red slowly transitioning into a blue-ish purple from the color used before. 

“That’s so satisfying to watch,” Hyuck admitted, letting out a thrilled gasp at the color change.

“Well,” Jaemin made, slightly disappointed he couldn’t see much of the process, “I’m Jaemin. I’m a geography major and uhm, yeah.” 

“Ooh geography? Sounds cool. I’m in sociology.” 

“Arts,” Renjun added, eyes focused on the mix of colors on the boy’s skin. “Dropped out of biochem. The most horrible months of my life. “ Without even spending another thought, he grabbed the yellow tube and applied two dots on Jaemin’s bare shoulder before blending it with the blue on his collarbone. 

Jaemin had to admit - this was quite intimate. They were so close to each other and Hyuck’s undivided attention belonged to the both only. Jaemin wasn’t sure if it was because the boy liked the way Renjun mixed his colors or because he liked to stare at Jaemin’s bare skin. The second thought almost made him blush.

“Biochem? You must be smart,” he hummed, eyes on the smaller boy, who let out a quiet laugh, though it was rather en exhale from his nose. 

“I wish. I mean, I’m not dumb, you know? But I didn’t think there was going to be so much Chemistry, so I ended up losing it when it exceeded my expectations.”

Hyuck and Jaemin turned to each other, pulling the same grimace. And they both knew it was towards the evil word Chemistry. Hyuck cackled but Jaemin just grinned and tried to keep quiet for Renjun. 

“Hm. To keep our introductions going, because quite frankly, I’m very interested in you two. Who would volunteer to do this? I must make sure you have good intentions, “ Renjun spoke softly, “What’s your favourite color? “

At first, the questions and answers were kept quite short but then someone asked about their favourite shows . Lots of mainstream ones were listed but then someone dropped the words ‘Avatar The Last Airbender’ and loud screeches were to be heard. Renjun started flapping around with his arms and Jaemin just had to laugh at the scene in front of him. 

“You. I _love_ you, “ Renjun made, giving Hyuck a bright smile and oh, that was it for the athlete. He stared for a while, making Renjun squirm around, slightly uncomfortable under Hyuck's gaze, before he gave him a smile that almost resembled a smirk. “I love you too, soulmate”

Jaemin sighed, pouting. “I feel left out.”

“Should’ve watched Avatar then,” Hyuck stuck out his tongue childishly, cackling. 

“Listen up, pretty boy. I will not toler-,” Jaemin started but got interrupted by Renjun quickly. 

While the art student wanted to hear what the boy wanted to say, he was finally finished with painting Jaemin’s body. 

“Hyuck, it’s your turn.”

Jaemin huffed, getting up from the floor to look at himself in the mirror. From his neck to the belt that held his pants from sliding down his hips, Renjun’s work was all over it. 

Colors hugging each other and merging into one to colors that didn’t want to do anything with each other, avoiding any way of melting with the other. Renjun had spread glitter on his collarbones and had made a pattern of thin lines with silver and purple, reflecting beautifully under the light that shone into the room. 

“Woah,” Jaemin made, earning a happy smile from Renjun who seemed pleased at the feedback. “Do you like it? “

Jaemin nodded, looking back at the boy who was mixing his paint anew. “I don’t know much of abstract, but damn.”

While Jaemin was admiring his body, which had turned into a work of art, Hyuck was too. It was embarrassing to say but the way he had called him pretty boy made him shy and his mind had been a mess for the last few minutes. 

Renjun had noticed that, letting out a small chuckle almost, before dipping his brush into orange and positioned it on Hyuck’s waist to bring him back to reality. As expected, orange looked amazing on his skin. 

Hyuck flinched and squealed. “You should’ve warned me! That tickles, damn it.”

But Renjun just giggled and as much as he didn’t want to, Hyuck’s eyes lingered on the other’s face longer than he had intended them to. He didn’t know why he was left speechless by the two boys.

And suddenly he became hyper aware of the fact that he was in a room with super cute guys, and that one of them was shirtless and had the prettiest smile while the other had the shiniest eyes he had ever seen and a laugh he would die for. 

With his running thoughts, he was able to keep quiet for Renjun though. But the latter had noticed, brows furrowed. So he did what everyone in his situation would do. He poked him with his brush, making Hyuck jump up again. “This is not funny! “ he whined, rubbing his stomach. 

“It kind of is,” Jaemin admitted with a quiet laugh, the color on his body making his face stand out even more and Hyuck found him mesmerizing. God. 

He huffed with a slight delay. “Listen up, pretty boy. I will not tolerate this! “ he called, mocking Jaemin who let out a dramatic gasp while Renjun threw his head back, laughing at the petty words of the other. 

He wiped an imaginative tear away, letting out a small ‘whew’ as he did so. Renjun shook his body to regain focus before continuing to paint the tan skin in front of him. 

“Hey, can we get some food later? I’m hungry, “ Renjun asked after some brush strokes and they both gave him a hum. 

“Sounds good,” Jaemin nodded, “Who’s paying?”

“Dumb question,” Renjun muttered, shaking his head but not taking his eyes away from the other’s neck, “Of course, it’s me. We’ve been here for hours because of _me_. “

Hyuck clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head. “You act like you’re holding us hostage. I’m having fun, don’t worry. This is a good way to spend my Saturday morning. ”

At that, Jaemin nodded eagerly. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Not going to lie, I didn’t plan on leaving before getting your numbers anyway,” Renjun admitted, scratching the back of his neck shyly. His words were always so bold, Jaemin noted, but his actions always gave away how shy he actually was. It was interesting, and endearing, really. 

“Our numbers, huh,” Hyuck made, a mischievous grin curling his lips. Renjun sighed. 

But Jaemin crossed his arms, careful not to ruin Renjun’s work as they hadn’t even taken his picture yet. He asked cautiously. “Do you want to become friends or? “

Renjun, looking away from his second canvas, turned to Jaemin with a grin and even having the audacity to fucking wink at him.

“We’ll see.”

 


End file.
